Silent Night
by moonshoesanna
Summary: Thyme Adler-Scott used to be oblivious to all of the choices she made throughout the day. She never gave a second thought to what going out for a walk on one brisk winter night could possibly mean for her future. She never thought it she would meet a man who would change her life. Thyme thought very, very wrong.


It was approximately one in the morning on a surprisingly quiet February night in New York City and Thyme was bored. Oh so very bored. There no drunken idiots wandering home aimlessly from clubs to laugh at, or so she observed. She reached for the remote to her television and reluctantly stopped her hand half-way. One could only watch The Avengers so many times, and that would've been her billionth viewing this week. She sighed and redirected her attention to outside her apartment window. The snow drifted silently outside, piling onto the original snowflakes that were from the previous day. She had to do something. Thyme didn't know what made her spontaneously decide to go on a walk around the city, but before she knew it, she was reaching for her black trench coat, pale pink scarf and worn-out converse and was out the door.

* * *

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath. It was so quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be living in New York City. She crunched through the snow, looking down at her feet pressing new tracks into the freshly fallen snow. Before she knew it, she was in Central Park, still focused on the slowly descending powdery flakes falling from the sky. She looked up and admired the clear starry night, completely absorbed in her thoughts for approximately ten minutes, until she heard someone speak beside her.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" said the voice softly with a British accent. Thyme jumped in surprise and whipped around to see a tall, gangly man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie standing next to her and also staring up at the ink-colored sky. The man turned to face Thyme, who was gripping her chest in an attempt to slow her pounding heart, his goofy grin warping into a concerned frown.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" asked the mysterious brit.

"Yeah, but it's okay though, I was just thinking." she  
said, reclaiming her relaxed posture.

"Just thinking?! What if you were having the most important thought in the universe and I just ruined the moment?!" exclaimed the strange man, who Thyme could now tell, was wearing a well-tailored tweed jacket, suspenders, skinny pants and ankle boots.

"Well, that would've been a problem." she laughed, extending her hand towards the man. "I'm Thyme. Thyme Adler-Scott."

"Ah! Right! Introductions! Sorry! Forgot! I'm the Doctor." proclaimed the brit with a large smile.

"Doctor who?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. The Doctor let out a merry laugh.

"That's my favorite bit. Just the Doctor." he replied, as we proceeded to walk a bit further down into the park.

"So, what brings you to New York City, Thyme Adler-Scott?" he questioned.

"I live here." replied Thyme. "I've always loved New York City, and it's one of the best places to pursue a singing career in."

"OH, so you're a singer! Are you famous? Your name sounds slightly familiar..." said the Doctor.

"Well, I composed a theme song for a TV show once." she admitted.

"Brilliant!" proclaimed the man as he leaped over a fallen branch.

"Now it's my turn to as you a question. What are you a doctor of, then?" Thyme prompted, shuffling about in the snow.

"Fun!" hollered the Doctor, as he scooped up a clump of snow and hurtled it towards Thyme's face. She squeaked and tried to dodge it at the last second, but she wasn't quick enough. The snowball exploded on her shoulder. She brushed it off and shot the Doctor a playful glare.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" she hollered at Doctor, who was in hysterics. She packed some snow into her own hands and lobbed it towards him. The sphere exploded on the Doctor, hitting him right in the face.

"OI!" yelped the Doctor. They continued their snowball fight, dodging, throwing, hollering and galavanting through the peaceful night, until the Doctor looked over Thyme's shoulder and skidded to a halt as a look of fear and panic washed over his face.

"Run." whispered the Doctor inaudibly.

"What did you say?" asked Thyme.

"RUN!" screamed the Doctor, at the top of his lungs who grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the park, away from the tall silver robots known as the Cybermen in the distance.

* * *

**YAY! The first chapter is complete. Sorry it's really short. Let me know how you like it! Constructive criticism is welcomed merrily. :3 -Anna**


End file.
